


Two Eyes

by Hino



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: An exploration of clones, And also with the Coomer Hivemind, Body Horror, Gen, Playing with the "I felt everything they felt" line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hino/pseuds/Hino
Summary: You have Two Eyes, and you have never been a subject of Black Mesa's experiements.You are approached by Black Mesa for Biological Research.You have Two Eyes, and yet, do not.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Two Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having fun with the hivemind and cannot be stopped

You have two eyes. They look onto a world you have always known. There is little that surprises you in Black Mesa, but you are still young. Right now you are just turning thirty, and are still in one piece, which is pretty impressive from what you hear. Most other scientists have donated at least a portion of themselves to research by now.

So when Biological Research approaches you and explains their cloning concept, and how they want to use that information for their Artificial Human research, you simply accept that your time is up and concede, letting them take blood and skin samples from you.

It's quick and simple and within the hour you're sent away with compensation money and some snacks. It makes the rest of the day more bearable, and gives you an icebreaker as you tell your little group of scientists that your run as a Black Mesa Virgin has come to an end. They all laugh of course; they're older than you and have long since become guinea pigs. It was all in due time, they say, and you laugh along with them.

When you return to your dormitory that night, you get comfortable in bed and flick off the lights, drifting into a sleep that isn't any different from your pre-test subject rest.

You have two eyes, and you close them easy.

You have two eyes. They open one morning to the ceiling of your dormitory, and also to the off-white tile of the laboratory floors. This is something new in Black Mesa, and previously unseen in your short life.

It's possible to move around and go about your morning routine, but the lab tiles stay in your mind like a dream that makes itself known each waking second. At some point the intercom near your door buzzes, and as you answer it, you find yourself dreading the words Biological Research as they're spoken.

You finish your meal and find yourself in the laboratory later, staring at the body kneeling on the floor. Scientists prattle on about what it is and how it was made, but you do not listen to them as you draw a coin from your pocket and flick it into the tile before the being.

Two eyes in your head watch the coin come to a stop before the other, and two eyes in your mind watch the coin roll into your view from an unknown location. Both images overlap in some paradoxical manner, and when you close one eye, your vision blurs into a mix of mind and material, imagined vision replacing the dark spot where your real eye once saw.

You have four eyes. They watch the tile and watch the man watch the tile, and when a Scientist speaks, you hear it as an echo that overlaps itself. Kneeling, your vision moves and standing, your vision doesn't.

Now you watch yourself watch yourself watch yourself watch yourself watch-

You close your eyes

-watch yourself close your eyes. The mental image becomes your true vision in the way dreams print themselves onto the eyelids, and you watch as this not-you stands and approaches you.

You reach out a hand and watch it be reached out and when the hand that is yours and not yours takes the hand that is yours and yours, you open your eyes and make direct contact with the one across from you.

You watch yourself watch yourself watch yourself-

-Interlocking fingers with interlocked fingers with interlocked fingers-

-Scream and hear it pitched down and hear it pitched up and hear it pitched down and-

You have four eyes. They are all closed and the sensory feedback slows until it's almost understandable as your voice stops screaming and you stop hearing it and stop hearing it.

You cannot see anything. Your fingers disengage into nothing. Your voice is still. The echo of a scientist makes its way through four ears and you strain to decipher words.

You have six eyes, and only two of them are open, and as the other four open in surprise and look at you looking at both of you looking at you looking at both of you-

A hatred of Biological Research burns on three separate tongues that scream in the same pitch and are heard and heard and heard and heard and heard and-

You will never have two eyes.


End file.
